The Truth Be Told
by Emily Hato
Summary: When Duo returns from a mission, dangerously wounded, the other G-boys come to realize just how much they all mean to each other.
1. Default Chapter

isasuke: ::shakes head:: 

  
  


Emily: What now?!

  
  


Hisasuke: You should probably try to finish a fic or two before starting another.

  
  


Emily: Hmph, there's only EB, EI and the two others on my comp unfinished, don't make such a big deal about it. Besides, I needed to get this out of my system before I finish the next chapter for EB.

  
  


Hisasuke: Riiiight, why don't you just do the disclaimer . . .

  
  


Emily: You do it, I'm working ::types busily away::

  
  


Hisasuke: As long as you are doing something productive . . .

  
  


**Disclaimer**: We don't own Gundam Wing, in all likelihood we never will, but if we do, we shall be sure to inform you.

  
  


Hisasuke: Now lets see what you have done ::looks at what Emily is typing:: THAT'S NOT YOUR STORY!

  
  


Emily: Erp . . .

  


_************************_

  


"ahem..."

  


  


_While I draw this fleeting breath; when mine eyelids close in death . . ._

  


*(a/n: 10 points if you can tell me where that's from)*

  


The hallway was dark, but for the red lights flickering, a late indication of an intruder. The young man swiftly skidded around a corner, gun at ready, prepared to fire and kill if necessary. The hallway was empty, no one was about. The young soldier; to young to die, yet allowed to kill, paused, assessing the situation. His world spun with vivid clarity, as he slumped over slightly, guarding his right side, where a bullet was firmly implanted within. A long chestnut braid decorated his backside, and absorbed some of the blood seeping from his it. He glanced at the steel door behind him and the large gate in front of him. He had no way of knowing what was inside that gate. He knew it would lead to his Gundam directly, but if there were troops in there, he would be in trouble. Glancing backwards, he decided to take his chances. He had no idea of what kinda of reinforcements had arrived after what he had done. The gate it was.

  


Running down the hallway and thrusting open the gate, he glanced around. Well, it could be worse, if perhaps the 100 soldiers in the hangar were really 200, or if they were all in mobile suits, then yes it could be worse. Growling in quiet aggravation he stumbled to the edge, hoping to go unnoticed. He could see his gundam and the 20 guards milling about at it's gigantic feet. He would have to try to sneak around them, and if he couldn't make it he would have to fight. Reloading his gun as silently as possible, he moved forward, silently and swiftly, hiding among the shadows. He was not noticed. 

  


He reached a platform near his Gundam, it was the only unwatched way. Mainly, because it required a jump of about 10 feet, stupid of them to underestimate him. He had been a thief and therefore had learned many different acrobatics. Perhaps not as many as Trowa, a fellow Gundam pilot and circus performer on his 'off' days, but enough to jump the gap. If this was outerspace it would be much easier with the reduced gravity; but it wasn't, it was earth and he would have to jump. 

  


It would be too much to hope, that they wouldn't notice him; he knew that they would see him jump and immediately open fire. His only hope would be that there aim was bad. Bending his knees, Duo Maxwell, orphan, gundam pilot, and satirical quipster, he prepared to jump. Wincing in pain, he jumped, and forcefully slammed into his gundam, Deathscythe Hell. As he suspected the soldiers heard and turned upward. Shouts were heard and guns started shooting and ricocheting around him, it wouldn't be long before one hit him. He began climbing over to the open cockpit, nearly there, he felt something embed itself in his shinbone. Losing his grip, he slipped down slightly. Regaining balance he continued his ascent. Upon reaching the cockpit, he found a mechanic, shaking like a leaf, holding a gun up. Duo shook his head, acknowledging the fact that he would have to kill him. Raising his gun, he swiftly shot him in the head. The man, fell forward and Duo helped him out, throwing him on the gathering crowd of soldiers. He heard the loud shouts, as they called for reinforcements but chose to ignore them, and swiftly strapped in. He was out of there before you could butter your bread.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Duo groaned, his leg and side were bleeding heavily, loss of blood was causing him to lose focus, he was nearly at the safehouse, and he wasn't sure how he would keep the others from seeing him. He knew they would worry if they did, and he didn't want there sympathy or worry, he wanted to sleep, to bandage up these wounds and close his eyes. He hid Deathscythe, and leaned back in his seat. He was so tired, he wasn't sure if he could gather the energy to get out of the suit. He unstrapped himself, and felt his body relax. 

  


_Not good, I need to get some sort of medical attention_, Duo struggled to his feet, making his way slowly down and out of his Gundam. He was brutally reminded of the bullet wound in his leg. Lurching forward, Duo, using the wall for support, made his way inside, hoping not to be seen. His own weakness had caused this and he didn't need sympathy or scorn from anyone. He reached the backdoor, hoping they were all eating supper as they should be. Swaying, he leaned in the doorway; however, Quatre, in his eagerness to see Duo, was heading out.

  


"Duo?" He gasped. Duo looked at Quatre, blinking owlishly. Quatre gaped as he took in his friend's haggard appearance. He was covered in blood, most likely his own, the end of his braid was stuck to his side and died crimson; his leg left a bloody footprint where ever it stepped. Duo, unable to put up a brave front any longer, collapsed, right into Quatre's waiting arms . . .

  


~*~ . . . ~*~

  


Duo opened his eyes to the gentle motion of a slow, careful walk. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus the face of who was carrying him. He saw messy, dark brown hair. Heero. Somewhere within himself, he was happy that Heero cared enough to carry him, but he couldn't remember why. He reached his arms up slightly, attempting to struggle against his human wheelchair but he didn't have the strength, his side burned and his leg ached, a deep pulsing throb, like someone was taking a jack hammer to it. As the pain grew, he began sucking in breaths, feeling as if he couldn't get enough air. 

  


Heero looked down, worriedly. He said something, quietly, his words were murmured, it couldn't be what Duo thought it was, but he could've sworn he heard Heero say, "Duo, hang on, please. We need you."

  


TBC

  
  


****************

  
  


I know this is short! SORRY! ::bows:: Sumimasendeshita

  
  


Alright, I went to Florida but had this written before I left, anyways, I was in the mood for a little fluff and angst and everything so I wrote this, it's been done before I am sure but . . . I had to try it! ^^*

  
  


~Emily 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily: Alright! I have updated! YAY! Oh my, you all should be proud, I update less than a week after posting, lately that has been rare, and if any of you are reading Eternally Bound I am gonna hopefully update that too! Wow! YAY! 

  


I was so happy when I saw all those nice encouraging reviews and I felt guilty about how long it usually takes me to update so . . . I am. Just so you know this fic will probably be only 5 or 6 chapters. One of my shorter ones. ^^*

  


ALRIGHT! 4 Point go to **dodger-chan **Who knew the small little phrase at the beginning of the next chapter was from a hymn. The hymn was Rock of Ages. (see? partial credit) Umm, I'm not really sure what the points are for but how about. ::clears throat.

  


_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO dodger-chan! YAY!**_

  


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or any characters relating or not relating to it. ^^*

  


***************

  


"ahem . . ."

  


Heero laid Duo on the bed, he was still panting, but didn't seem conscious. He checked Duo over, assessing the wounds. The worst seemed to be the one in Duo's stomach, it couldn't have hit any organs or else Duo would be dead already. Heero shivered at the thought and then continued his examination. The one on Duo's leg was probably the most painful, having lodged itself firmly in his shinbone. He turned when he heard someone quietly enter the room, it was Quatre and immediately following him was Trowa and Wufei.

  


"He needs a doctor, he won't survive without medical assistance," Heero's voice was in his same apathetic tone, as usual, but the very fact that he was willing to risk there cover for a doctor, was proof of how worried he was.

  


"Is that . . . safe?" Trowa asked, his face was bland, inexpressive, unless you looked at his eyes. His eyes held so much emotion it would be painful to see, except that many didn't see it, they were too absorbed in there own world and problems. 

  


Wufei spoke up, "You remember Sally Poe, right? Couldn't she come? She's a doctor and almost definitely on our side." Heero nodded, and Duo moaned slightly as he began to respond. Worried about bothering him, Heero motioned to them to follow him to the hallway. Once there, he continued.

  


"Thats a good idea, but we need to find and contact her, we don't have a lot of time. You saw him, how long do you think he'll last?"

  


"I know for a fact that she's no more than an hour away, I can go and retrieve her if you like."

  


They all looked at Wufei and under other circumstances there may have been some knowing smiles and if Duo had been awake there certainly would have been some serious ribbing occurring. As it was, they agreed the Wufei would go and find Sally Poe, bringing her back at all costs. He left immediately. 

  


Quatre went downstairs for some warm water, while Trowa went to check out Deathscythe. Heero walked back into Duo's room. Something was wrong. He stared around, unnerved by the complete silence. He ran to Duo's side.

  


Duo wasn't breathing.

  


Reacting instinctively, Heero put his fingers to Duo's neck, he could still feel a pulse, barely. Tilting Duo's head back and plugging his nose, Heero put his lips on Duo's and began breathing for him. He watched as Duo's chest rose and fell opposite of his. The sound of a dish being slammed down announced Quatre's arrival.

  


"Duo!?" Quatre's expert eye roamed up and down the self proclaimed Shinigami's figure, and then returned his gaze to Heero, in his valiant effort to return breath to Duo's body. Heero came up, breathing deeply. He watched Duo's chest once more, still no sign of movement.

  


"Come on Duo . . ." Heero murmured, bending over once more, but Quatre stopped him.

  


"Let me, we'll switch," He didn't explain further, but repeated what Heero had done, checking for a pulse and breathing for Duo's alarmingly still form. After about 45 seconds Quatre straightened up, Duo's chest was contracting and expanding on it's own. Quatre looked at Heero. "He didn't have any injury to his lungs, did he?"

  


"Not that I saw, I think his body just . . . ran out of energy. We have no idea how much blood he lost," Heero sighed and looked down at Duo's pale form. He knelt by the bed. He felt drained, the adrenaline rush from seeing Duo lying lifeless had left him and was replaced by a relieved weakness. Resting his chin on the bed, Heero murmured into Duo's ear, "Don't you leave us Duo, don't you dare."

  


~*~ . . . ~*~

  


Trowa trooped back into the house, he took off his boots, and decided to change. He sighed and decided to take a quick peek into Duo's room. Quatre was leaning back on a wicker chair placed in the corner, and Heero was crouched next to Duo's bed. Quatre stood up when he saw Trowa.

  


'Trowa! Are you alright!?" Trowa's glanced down, his entire lower half of his body was drenched in blood. While he was checking out Deathscythe he had needed to sit in the pilots chair, he didn't get squirmish from blood, and there really wasn't any good way to clean of the seat right then, so he had to sit in it.

  


"It's not mine, it's Duo's from sitting in his cockpit." Quatre's eyes goggled the sheer amount of blood and he shook his head.

  


"I hope Dr. Poe gets here soon."

  


TBC

  


************

  


Alright, so many thanks to my most excellent and skilled reviewers! I appreciate it soo much, more than I can possibly express.

  


Pandora-chan: ::adds chan to spell check, finally fed up enough to do so:: I'm glad you liked it! ::bows:: I wrote more! ^^*

  


Nelia Black: Wow, I felt so happy when I read that you had read part of my story 3 times! I do that too sometimes and never really thought someone would with mine. Thanks! ^^* I like those kind of fics too. 

  


Morganeth Taren`drel: Thanks, your review appeased some of my fears. Thank you so much! ::bows::

  


Ladymars: I think it was your review that guilted me into writing more ^_^ Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita! ::adds more Japanese words to spell check::

  


Wufei: hehe, your name is Emily too! (makes me smile, sorry!) I'm glad you like! ^^* !!!

  


Ryoko-Onee: HI! ::waves enthusiastically:: I don't know what to say, your review made me blush. Thank you! It was such an encouraging review!

  


Tiger Shinigami: hehe, cliffs, the bane of all ficcie readers, there's not really cliffs in a book unless they published a series. Anyway, here you are! ::hands chapter on silver platter::

  


dodger-chan: Oh ever humble one, was this soon enough??? ::smiles broadly::

  


Tica: Aww! Here, now you can read it as much as you want.

  


Akuma Senshi: Actually I have a super special blood removing . .. agent in my basement . . . we'll use it to clean him up. ^^* 

  


Crazy: SHIVERS! Alright, thank you so much for your compliments . . . they really meant a lot to me.

  


Okay, I hope to keep up this pace, but I did just get Xenosaga and I really want to play that . . . but I will do my best. Remember! It was your reviews that got this done so fast! 

  


So Reviews = Emily feeling bashfully loved = more story!

  


~Emily~


	3. Chapter 3

EMILY WENT OUT AND SPENT LOTSA MONEY ON TRIGUN! YAY! ::Cheers:: YES YES YES! Okay, anyway. I lost my 'The Truth Be Told' file so I had to start this chapter over so that is why it took so long to get out. Sorry!

  


Total Slaughter; total slaughter

I won't leave a single man alive

la dee da dee die

Genocide

La dee da dee dud

an ocean of blood

Now its killing time . . . 

  


hehe, sorry. 10 POINTS IF YOU KNOW WHERE THATS FROM! Hehe, oh and Zooie and Midnight-Kisses for delayed answers to chapters one's question. YAY!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

  


Story:

  


*******************

  


"ahem . . ."

  


Wufei returned, finally, with Sally Poe right behind him. He ran into the house, taking the stairs two at a time, worried by the intense silence filling the house, He came into the room to see Heero keeping worried vigil at Duo's side; Trowa with slightly limp hair, it appeared he had recently taken a shower; and Quatre, sitting in a chair,watching Duo and the door for there arrival. Sally came in, immediately taking control of the situation. Heero moved back as she went to his side and beginning examining Duo, no questions asked.

  


Wufei went to stand next to Heero. "How is he? Anything happen?"

  


Heero sighed, and quietly responded. "He stopped breathing . . . twice." Wufei's eyes widened, Sally turned, having heard despite his low-pitched tone. Without a word, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a face mask. She explained quickly.

  


"It will take stress off of his body, and help him reserve some energy." They all nodded, not willing to question anything right now. She emptied her bag on the bedside table, laying things out quickly. She began to sew up his side, her face blanched as she did. 

  


The room was stifled by a heavy lace of silence, everyone watching as Dr. Poe worked, occasionally listening to her offhand comments. She finished his side, then moved to his leg. She took out a needle and filled it with a massive dose of sedative. Heero stepped forward. 

  


"Duo doesn't do well with drugs . . . Do you have to give him that?"

  


"This bullet is embedded in his bone. Do you have any idea how painful this would be if he is even partially awake while it happened?" Heero nodded in response.

  


"Still, he doesn't react well to drugs, it may complicate things if you give him something so powerful, just give him some painkillers, he'll survive . . . he's tough." Sally looked at Duo dubiously for a moment before draining the syringe and giving him some mild painkillers. Her face was white, as she began the painful process of removing the bullet. Sally was right, the pain was intense enough that Duo, despite his bodies intense exhaustion, still squirmed underneath the probe of Sally's tools.

  


Beads of sweat grew from the pores in Sally's forehead, as she delicately tried to remove the stubborn bullet. Duo's twisted to his side, Sally swore.

  


"Someone hold him, I can't do it while he is moving." Heero came up and wrapped his arms around Duo's upper half Quatre went to Duo's side and held his legs in place. With a satisfied sigh she continued her work. 

  


An hour later, she motioned to the pilots to follow her in the hallway. They did and listened eagerly for what she had to say.

  


"I am not going to ask what got him into that condition, but I think I should stay here, he has a very high chance of becoming infected." They looked at her impassively and she felt the urge to explain. "His immune system is at it's weakest right now, after losing so much blood. If I could I would give him some blood, but I have no way of doing that here and I doubt you will let him be taken to a hospital?" Her eyes glanced over everyone of their faces, but found only resistance. 

  


"We are taking a risk allowing you to stay, do not ask more from us," Heero responded. The young doctor sighed.

  


"As you wish."

  


"Wufei? Could you please help her prepare the room next to Duo's? She can stay the night, if Duo has improved by the morning, then she will leave." Heero turned, not waiting for Wufei's response, or seeing Sally's protesting face.

  


~*~*~

  


Sally stared up at the ceiling, contemplating these boys. They were all so headstrong, independent and careless with there lives. They were normal teenage boys at heart. She had merely observed there movements since her arrival, they all seemed to live cold distant lives, not interacting unless necessary. The small blonde seemed frustrated by the situation, trying desperately to engage them in some sort of vocal discussion, beyond 'please' and 'thank you.' Sally sighed, rolled over and closed her eyes, willing herself asleep. It had been a long day.

  


~*~*~ 

  


It was too cold. Heero decided that must be the reason sleep eluded him, like a thought on the tip of your tongue, it was just out of his grasp. He turned his face into his pillow, upset at himself for being so weak. As a soldier, the cold shouldn't be enough to keep him awake. As a soldier he should also know when he was lying to himself. In anger at himself, he threw off his blankets, going to check on Duo and stop worrying.

  


Why was he so worried? It wasn't his nature and it wasn't beneficial to his mission to destroy Oz. He had never really been worried about someone before. He slowly opened the door to the hallway. He looked around and then padded down the hall to Duo's room, as stealthily as if he was on a mission. He opened the door slowly, peered in the room, before entering and watching Shinigami's unconscious form. Duo's face was twisted in pain. 

  


"Duo . . ." Heero was surprised to hear himself say it. Was he worried about the sleeping pilot? _No, he means no more to me than a tool. He is a Gundam pilot and thus very valuable to my mission_. They aren't exactly available at the local convenience store. A creak from the floorboards announced anothers entrance into the room. Heero spun around, arms at ready for an attack. Sally peeked sheepishly around the corner.

  


"Sorry, didn't think there would be anyone else in here." She came and stood beside him. "Couldn't sleep either?" 

  


Instead of admitting the fact, he parried with a question of his own, "Why are you worried? Who is he to you?"

  


"I've told you before Heero, I know that what you boys are doing is right. I respect your courage and sympathize with your cause. I feel that if I follow you, I won't have to worry about if I am doing the right thing."

  


"We don't need your sympathy, but . . . thanks," Heero turned on his unshod heel, and exited the door. Sally sighed.

  


"What fickle boys you are," She said to Duo's still form, she reached up, brushing back his sweaty bangs. Her eyes widened. Sweaty . . . warm forehead . . . fever. . . 

  


"HEERO!"

  


TBC . . .

  


**************

  


Ah! Sorry it took so long! Alright, my new hope is too finish this story, and then go finish EB, that way I won't be jumping back and forth, also I want to update weekly. AH! Must gain discipline! AH! ::Falls over::

  


Thank you so much to my reviewers, you totally rock! I love ya all! ::glomps reviewers enthusiastically::

  


Nelia Black: Yum, your review made me so happy. Sometimes I do that too, just hold my breath when something happens in a story, though not usually when someone isn't breathing, like if someone dies . .. well then they aren't breathing are they . . . hmm . . . ::hurts self thinking too much::

  


Morganeth Taren`drel: Sorry, for this one I shall try to make it better.

  


Akuma Senshi: I tell ya, any Gundam Pilot worth his salt has that blood removing agent somewhere in his house.

  


Kitty's Claws: Though I have nothing wrong with 1x2 (read other fics) this one won't be. (I want to see if I can write one w/o shounen ai) And don't worry I am not a Relena lover

  


Forever Duo's Girl/ TaraSaturn: OKAY!

  


Tiger Shinigami: ::hangs head in shame:: Sorry it took me awhile, SORRY!

  


Midnight-Kisses: Thanks, and good job!

  


Wufei: I am sorry, I can't let you hit her yet cause I need her to save Duo.

  


Pandora-chan: Look who's talking . . . ^^*

  


Zooie: AH! Micheal Jackson! AH! Don't worry, you still get credit since you actually knew the song! Thanks so much for your review, I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw your name on it ::glomps Zooie, who should be writing some more story RIGHT NOW:: erm, sorry. ^^*

  


Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and If I forgot you, come and smack me right now cause you are to good to be forgotten. ^^* (sounds like something for the yearbook)

  


I will try to update this week sometime again. AGH! Yell at me if I don't. In fact I deserve to be yelled at for waiting this long! ::hangs head:: SORRY!

  


Remember! Reviews = inspiration = more story! YAY!

  


~Emily

  


  


  


  


  


  
  


  


  



	4. Sumimasen, short Sorry!

Alright, I am extremely sad that Trigun is over. *snift* I nearly cried, and I hate crying . . . with a vengeance. AH! I hate finishing a series . .. (see I bought them, screw Cartoon Network) Okay, that's enough of me rambling . . .

  


Disclaimer: I don't own . .. well I do own all the episodes on dvd . . . and all the Trigun but this isn't a Trigun fanfic.

  


Oh and some people have been asking, this fic is not gonna be shounen ai, I want to know if I can write GW as a friend fic and not . . . YAOI . . . ^^* so, there you are.

  


  


**YAY!** Morganeth Taren'drel who knew where the song was from . .. Trigun, episode 19. (Don't worry I had to look too, I don't have them all memorized) IN fact I was only looking for Trigun . . . ::begins to sing off key!:: 

So this chapter is dedicated to** Morganeth Taren'drel ** ::adds name to spell check::

  


  


**********

  


**CHAPTER 4**

  


"ahem . . ."

  


Trowa sat contemplatively watching Duo. Sally had ordered him keep vigil until she had returned, after having some rest. She had spent the whole night fighting Duo's infection, and was exhausted. Despite her best efforts Duo's fever still ran high. He tossed and turned muttering in his heated state. Sally wanted him under 24 hour watch.

  


Duo's eyes shot open, a haunted, horrified look on his face. "Sister Helen? What happened? Are you alright?" He shook his head. "Where's Father Maxwell?" Tears filled Duo's sightless eyes. "It's my fault isn't it? I never should have gone . . ." He was silent as he appeared to be listening to someone. Trowa leaned forward, worried and unsure, should he get Sally? Duo took care of his dilemma by screaming loudly, a tortured, soul searing cry, that would have woken the dead. Trowa grabbed Duo's shoulders, wrapping him in a comforting hug.

  


"Duo, it's okay, don't worry, it's alright." Duo whimpered into Trowa's shoulder, he was completely limp, held up only by Trowa's supporting arms. He didn't last long. His body was tired, and any normal man would be lying inert on the bed, if they were even alive at all. Duo's whimpers disappeared and when Trowa glanced at him, he noticed he was once more asleep. 

  


Gently laying him back down, Trowa continued his vigil. 

  


~*~*~

  


Quatre was taking his turn, keeping a careful watch on Duo. He volunteered to stay with him all day as well as night, but Sally and Heero had denied his offer. Sally because it wasn't healthy; Heero because he may have a mission the next day. In fact Heero had to leave, they didn't know when he would be back. All he said was that he had a mission and he was leaving.

  


Quatre fretted, none of them were willing to admit there worry for Duo. Him most of all. Quatre appeared worried on outside, but what he was showing was a different worry, his was the same worry he would show for anyone hurt of injured. Duo wasn't just anybody, he was a smiling, buoyant friend. Yet he acted as if he was no more than a stranger. He wanted the others to show there true emotion, but he himself couldn't do it. 

  


It had pained him to see Duo struggling in his dreams, crying out for help against an unseen enemy. His feeble efforts to ward off whatever haunted him. He had no way to help, but to comfort him. Quatre shuddered to think what the pilot had gone through as a child that made him scream in reminiscent fury. If only he could help him somehow, but he couldn't; he could only stand by and watch, shamefully sad that it wasn't him baring his soul right now . . .

  


~*~*~

  


He hadn't made it after all. Ah well, he wasn't planning in living through the war anyway. Hell sure was as hot as advertised. For some reason he didn't seem able to see, and he didn't seem to be touching the ground. A voice called out to him. 

  


"Duo?" Duo glared at the direction of the voice, why couldn't he see anything! And why did everything hurt so much. He tried to move, to stand, sit up, roll over, anything, but all he got was a sharp pain echoing within his body. No sound came out when he screamed. This wasn't fair. He forced his eyes open. He saw ebony eyes, black as sin. 

  


It must be the devil.

  


He may be in Hell but that didn't mean the devil could have him. "Get away from me," His voiced growled, he couldn't hear himself that well, it worried him. 

  


"Duo . . ." The voice became coaxing.

  


"Let me BE!" His voice cracked. The eyes were silent. Satisfied, Duo closed his own. He felt something move closer. Using what strength he could muster, he raised his fist and smashed it at the eyes. Someone swore.

  


Retaining some humor, Duo, in a false southern drawl, retorted, "That'll learn 'em."

  


tbc . . .

  


  


  


Thank you to all my lovely reviewers ::glomps reviewers:: 

Gears: Hehe, thank you so much. There is now two chapters for you to read! 

  


Akuma Senshi: ::adds more words to dictionary:: I am gonna try to make it so you don't have to wait for it! Shhh! Don't give away the plot line! ^^* 

  


**Morganeth Taren'drel :** see I bolded your name. ^^* Yea, I am kinda jealous. . . all those hot bishies waiting on him . . . ::becomes jealous of own story::

  


Lady Nataku: Hehe, alright. Erm, here is some more.

  


Tiger Shinigami: Read note at top. Worry not. And thank you for your kind remarks . .. they made me happy.

  


HeeroDuo4eva: Love the name. Thanks for you review and compliments ::glomps::

  


Tica: For me this is soon. So YAY! Updated in less than a week.

  


mE: Sorry . . . ::hides from rotten vegetables:: I updated as fast as I could.

  


BlueMoonDuchess: thanks so much! YUM! I am glad you like. ^^*

  


TaraSaturn: (you don't mind that I shorten your name do you?) Ya know what? I laughed so hard at tha fact that you took a Japanese word and made it American . . . YAY! ::high fives T.S::

  


Pandora-chan: Sorry, as it says on top. Song from Trigun. I will endeavour to hide the game from you from now on . . . ^^* Don't worry, I don't think I would have remembered either. Honestly though the best song in Trigun is the end theme song when he goes "Na, nananna, naananana NANANANNAA" yea thats great . . . wow, random thought.ne? Oh and a fever can be either good or bad. Sometimes they are helpful, but in this case, due to infection, they are bad.

  


Wufei: So sorry, didn't mean to disappoint. v.v SORRY!

  


AH! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, if I forgot you then I am so sorry and tell me so I can feel worse! Really I want to know! ::glomps Reviewers:: Anyway I am gonna go hide in a corner now . . . And hug my Wolfwood plushie . . . ::possessively holds Wolfwood plushie:: DOUSHITE!? DOUSHITE!!!!!!!!!!!! ::cries::

  


~Emily

  


  


  


  



	5. naps and revelations

Gomen! I am so sorry it took so long to get out! I was having some major issues with it. I apologize. I will have the next chapter out in a week! 

  


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

  


Chapter dedicated to **_mE _**who decided to review like every chapter of near everything I have written and for which I am flattered! Arigatou! You are so cool (hehe, added that)

  


  


*****************

  


"ahem ..."

  


CHAPTER 5

  


Duo awoke once more, this time with a headache and no idea where he was. He flicked his eyes around, looking for any sign of life other than his own. He saw none, next to his bed was a rolling chair but it was unoccupied. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. He couldn't remember much after . . . after the mission. Internally he berated himself, he remembered Quatre finding him, and he knew Quatre would have told someone. He didn't want anyone to know, but what could he do about it now. The rooms silence felt condemning, he couldn't handle it! Despite the intense pain, he sat up in his bed. His face writhed into a painfilled grimace. He threw off his sheets with a herculean effort and slid his legs off the bed. He was brutally reminded of the bullet wound there. For some reason, it hurt more now than he remembered it hurting before. He looked around, he couldn't walk out, he hurt to much. His eyes rested on the rolling chair.

  


With a determined glint in his eyes, he stood, leaning precariously on the chair, daring it to roll without warning. He stood, making a small groan in the back of his throat. He began pushing towards the door, using the chair for near complete support. Luckily the chair was a bit rusty and didn't have much give. Once he was at the door he looked in dismay at the staircase. Great.

  


He looked around once more, if he could get his voice to work, maybe someone would help him. As degrading as it felt, he didn't like the silence, or being alone. He remembered some disturbing dreams and the the silence wasn't comforting. He continued on his trek towards the stairs and upon reaching them, sat down on the top step to begin his descent. 

  


Every step he went down, no matter how carefully, sent a jarring thud through his injured body. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, he must look pathetic. A small wry smile lit his features, even as they concentrated into the center of his forehead. Making it to the bottom, he struggled to his feet, pushing against the wall as hard as he could. 

  


He was spent, he just didn't feel like walking any farther. Looking around, wearily, he decided the couch was the closest comfortable resting spot, and went to lie down. It took him a few minutes to get there, but once he did and settled in, he tuned his ears for sounds of the others. They had probably left, on missions or personal errands. It was around noon so it wasn't likely any of them were around. He sighed, leaning back in his self appointed resting spot, completely ready to sleep until someone returned.

  


~*~*~

  


Heero walked in, he was tired sore, and ready for bed, but he needed to write up the mission report first and then he wanted to check on Duo.

  


Duo.

  


When he left, Duo had developed a fever from infection, it was very dangerous ... especially in Duo's condition. He hadn't wanted to leave truthfully, but he told himself it was because he didn't like leaving business unfinished. Duo was business, of sort. He was a Gundam Pilot and at the moment they couldn't afford to lose his life for no reason. That was all he was to him, a tool, necessary for his big mission. That was all.

  


He walked up the steps, he had seen Trowa in the hangar, but none of the others seemed to be hanging about. He would have to find out where Quatre and Wufei were later. He turned down the hallway to Duo's room. He peeked around the doorway, glancing in, just to be reassured that Duo was still breathing. He frowned. There seemed to be a problem.

  


Duo wasn't there.

  


Heero's eye twitched, imperceptibly _(and how do I know it twitched then? Cause I am the author ... I am allowed to know these things.) _He turned on his heel hastily walking straight back out to the hangar.

  


"Trowa!" Trowa turned, balancing himself precariously on his Gundam, Heavyarms. "Where's Duo?!"

  


"What do you mean? He's in his room! Isn't he?" Trowa voice was once as usual low and monotonous. 

"No! He wasn't there! He couldn't have moved yet, Quatre and Wufei are both out." Trowa muttered under his breath. He began his descent from his Gundam. He jumped when he was far enough and took off for Duo's room. When he was certain that Heero wasn't playing a joke on him [1] he turned to Heero. "Maybe he got up on his own. His fever broke yesterday, Sally left the day before. He _shouldn_'t have been able to move, but he isn't exactly a typical soldier."

  


They began a search for Duo, but it didn't take long. The chair at the top of the stairs explained some of it and Duo lying snoring on the couch. His head was damp, his hair greasy from not being washed in a week or two. In fact there was probably still some lingering traces of blood. Quatre had tried to clean it, but it was impossible without moving him, so he did what he could in a bowl next to his bed. 

  


Trowa moved to him, concealing a sigh of relief, straightening out Duo's body. He laid a nearby blanket on him. When he turned, Heero was gone. . . .

  


~*~*~

  


Heero stared at the laptop. He was supposedly writing up his mission report but that wasn't working out to well. Instead his mind was holding a debate with his heart and he didn't like either sides responses. He shouldn't care about Duo, he was merely another soldier, to be killed if needed, to be preserved if beneficial.

  


Wasn't he?

  


~*~*~

  


Trowa laughed at himself. He was becoming sentimental. He tended not to trust anyone, growing up with the mercenaries. But the panic he had felt when Heero had told him that Duo was missing was insane. Not only was he worried, but he feared rejection from the others, since he was the one who was supposed to be watching him. But, when he found Duo again, he realized the relief was because he had found a friend, perhaps more than a casual 'Good morning, how are you?' friend too. When he thought it over, he realized that if something were to happen to Duo he would lose one more person he had come to trust. Upon further analyzation he found the same true for all of them, perhaps not as strong with one as the other, but there was a bond there that he hadn't felt in his entire lifetime. So perhaps he was becoming sentimental, but he found that solitude was less and less attractive and company was more so. Perhaps . . .

  


tbc ....

  


**************

  


Thank You's

  


TaraSaturn: Glad you don't mind as TaraSaturn is much easier to write, Thanks for listening to me ramble all the time. ::glomps:: YAY!

  


Midnight-Kisses: I laughed .... that's all I have to say.

  


Pandora-Chan: I know you knew ... next chapter I will try to think of something you will know. OH and you were right btw.

  


Morganeth Taren'drel: You are special . . . glad to have made your day. Your review really meant a lot to me, sorry it took so long to update! ::bows::

  


Akuma Senshi: I am certain you have it figured it out .... ^^* If you want I can take that duct tape off for you! ^^*

  


Luna Seraph: Wow I am honored that you would read my fic! Arigatou!

  


Shinigami's Voice: Of course I remember you! I love your fic, as I said the last time you asked me if I remembered you! ^^* thanks so much for your review and I hope to read some more GW of yours soon! ::hugs Duo for you::

  


Wufei: Hmm, your mother practices cannabilism? Joking! Thanks so much for your review!

  


mE: Thanks for your review! I agree, very long and very sweet . . . Sorry it was so short and I know you won't really read this but . . . Arigatou! ::glomps::

  


Wolfqueen821: I realize it wasn't soon and I am sorry! ::bows:: forgive?

  


Tica: I am sorry my chappie won't come up, I don't mind emailing chapters so if you can't get it feel free to email me, otherwise goodluck and thanks for reviewing!

  


Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I totally appreciate it! ::glomps all:: I need sleep, took me 5 or 6 hours to write this little chapter ... wow. I will also edit again later ... doubt I caught it in my half wake state! ^^*

  


~Emuri


End file.
